The Thomas Crown Affair (1999 film)
The Thomas Crown Affair is a 1999 American heist film directed by John McTiernan.1 The film, starring Pierce Brosnan, Rene Russo and Denis Leary, is a remake of the 1968 film of the same name.12 The film generally received positive reviews. It was a success at the box office, grossing $124,305,181 worldwide.3 Contents 1 Plot 2 Cast 3 Differences from the 1968 film 4 Production 4.1 Script amendments 4.2 References to 1968 film 4.3 Filming 4.4 Paintings 5 Soundtrack 5.1 Track listing 6 Reception 7 Sequel 8 References 9 External links Plot At the Metropolitan Museum of Art, an attempted robbery of precious paintings fails when museum employees discover imposters posing as staff. In all the confusion of locking down the museum and capturing the robbers, Thomas Crown (Pierce Brosnan) slips into an adjacent room and steals the painting of San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk by Monet. The insurers of the $100 million artwork send investigator Catherine Banning (Rene Russo) to assist NYPD Detective Michael McCann (Denis Leary) in solving the crime. In reviewing video of the rooms involved in both robberies, one of which was strangely "blank", Banning follows clues to discover how both robberies are connected. She quickly comes to suspect that the wealthy financier Thomas Crown is behind the theft. Banning is intrigued at his motivations and begins a game of cat-and-mouse to recover the painting. Despite the fact that both of them intuitively know what the other is up to, the two of them continue to meet in high class locations and intimate surroundings while Banning continues to search for the painting. The constant contact and matching of wits (and the romantic pursuit of Crown), causes Banning to fall in love. But her commitment to her job and her doubts about Crown's true intentions cause her to hesitate. To prove his love to her, Crown promises to return the stolen artwork to the museum. In her doubt, Banning betrays Crown's plan to Detective McCann who fills the museum with dozens of police officers in an attempt to catch him in the act. After a grand game of mis-direction, the painting is returned and another one is stolen; one which Banning had previously expressed a desire to possess. Since the second stolen painting is insured by another company and her job is now finished, Banning's knowledge of Crown's plan allows her to meet him at a pre-arranged spot. But the person she meets instead convinces her that her betrayal has cost her more than she can bear. Crown's witty nature ultimately allows for both him and Catherine to run away and live happily ever after. Cast Pierce Brosnan as Thomas Crown, a billionaire and the main protagonist of the film. Rene Russo as Catherine Banning, an insurance investigator, Thomas' lover and the second main protagonist of the film. Denis Leary as Detective Michael McCann, a police detective. Fritz Weaver as John Reynolds Frankie Faison as Detective Paretti Ben Gazzara as Andrew Wallace Mark Margolis as Heinrich Knutzhorn Esther Cañadas as Anna Tyrol Knutzhorn Faye Dunaway as Psychiatrist Michael Lombard as Bobby McKinley Simon Jones as Accountant on phone (uncredited)4 Cynthia Darlow as Daria Dunaway played the Catherine Banning role in the 1968 original.5 However, the character's name was Vicki Anderson. Differences from the 1968 film The film makes several major changes from the original, most notably the ending. In the original, the insurance investigator betrays Crown but he escapes, saddened that she did not join him. In the remake, after the betrayal and the realization that her jealousy of Anna Knutzhorn was unfounded, she unsuccessfully attempts to join him. Her sadness is short-lived as he surprises her by being on her plane headed to Europe. There was no painting stolen in the first film, with Crown and his men instead stealing $2.6 million in cash from a bank. The change was based on the idea that the more tumultuous society of the time would be less inclined to sympathise with a man who committed armed robbery out of boredom. The original story took place in Boston. Steve McQueen's version of Thomas Crown has no physical involvement in the actual robbery; he is a behind-the-scenes mastermind. Pierce Brosnan's version steals the painting himself. Production At first, director John McTiernan was unavailable for the project. Pierce Brosnan and his fellow producers considered several directors before returning to their original choice.6 McTiernan then received the script and added his own ideas to the production.7 Script amendments After McTiernan signed on to the project, he changed the theme of the central heist and a number of key scenes. McTiernan felt that contemporary audiences would be less forgiving of Thomas Crown if he staged two armed bank robberies for fun like McQueen did in the original, rather than if he staged an unarmed art heist. He wrote the heist based on the Trojan horse theme and on a technical failure of thermal cameras. McTiernan also deemed a polo match that was used in the original and had been rewritten into the new script to be cliché, and he wanted a scene that conveyed more action and excitement, not just wealth. He substituted a catamaran race, in which Brosnan performed his own stunts. References to 1968 film There are a number of echo references to the 1968 version of the film. The most obvious is the casting of Faye Dunaway as Crown's psychiatrist; in 1968, Dunaway played Catherine Banning's counterpart, insurance investigator Vicki Anderson. Another is the use of "The Windmills of Your Mind", a song popularized by the original film, in the ballroom scene of the remake. There is also an almost identical scene with Crown playing high-stakes golf. Some critics panned the ending due to its sharp contrast from the original 1968 version. In the original, Vicki Anderson didn't trust Crown and betrayed him to the police, thereby losing Crown's love in the end. In the 1999 film Banning also betrays Crown in the end, as he realized she would. But he also knew she would not fathom what she had lost, (him) until she had lost it. He arranges to make it appear he has left without her, but shows up on her plane to Europe to her joyous surprise. Filming Filming took place throughout New York City, including Central Park. The corporate headquarters of Lucent Technologies stood in for Crown's suite of offices. Due to its being nearly impossible to film interior scenes in the Metropolitan Museum of Art (the producers' request was "respectfully declined"),5 the production crew made their own museum on a soundstage. Artisans were hired to create a realistic look to the set.8 Another scene was filmed in a different city landmark: the main research library of the New York Public Library. The glider scenes were shot at Ridge Soaring Gliderport and Eagle Field in Pennsylvania and at Corning-Painted Post Airport in New York. The two glider aero-tow shots were taken from film shot at different airports with different tow planes. The initial takeoff was photographed at the Harris Hill Soaring Center located at the National Soaring Museum in Elmira, NY. The glider pilot was Thomas L. Knauff, a world record holder,9 and a member of the US Soaring Hall of Fame.10 The glider used is a Schempp-Hirth Duo Discus, in which it is physically impossible to reach the front controls from the rear seat. Thus, the close-shot sections were shot in a modified cockpit under a blue screen in the studio. A number of McTiernan's vehicles then appear in the next sequence, as well as his farm. The tractor in the background after the glider lands belongs to McTiernan, while the dark green Shelby Mustang that Crown drives on Martinique was originally intended to be used for Arnold Schwarzenegger's character in 1993's Last Action Hero, and was retrieved from the director's garage for this film. The six-wheeled Jeep was built specifically for the film. The house used as Crown's Caribbean getaway is owned by one of the 30 original families who settled in Martinique in the 17th century. The scenes around it, like the beach, are a montage of various other parts of Martinique, including St Pierre and the Lamentin airport. Paintings The paintings, copies of which were supplied by "Troubetzkoy Paintings" in New York, appearing in the film are: San Giorgio Maggiore at Dusk by Claude Monet, owned by the National Museum and Art Gallery in Cardiff, Wales. Wheatstacks by Claude Monet, owned by the Getty Museum in Los Angeles. Noon: Rest From Work (After Millet) by Vincent van Gogh - The painting Crown admires and calls "his haystacks," the original is owned by Musée d'Orsay in Paris, France. The Artist's Garden at Eragny by Camille Pissarro. The Son of Man by René Magritte - The painting that is seen several times in the film depicting a man in a suit with a Bowler hat and an apple covering his face. Banks of the Seine at Argenteuil by Édouard Manet - The second painting to go missing, given to, and later returned by, Catherine. It is currently housed at the Courtauld Institute of Art Gallery in London.11 A painting in the style of Cassius Coolidge's series, Dogs Playing Poker is shown but it is not one of Coolidge's works. Soundtrack The Thomas Crown Affair Soundtrack album by Bill Conti, Sting and Nina Simone Released September 7, 1999 (original) March 8, 2002 (re-release) Recorded 1999 Genre Soundtrack Length 37:44 Label Ark 21 (original) Pangaea (re-release) Soundtrack Review scores Source Rating AllMusic 3.5/5 stars link The soundtrack was composed by Bill Conti and arranged by Jack Eskew. It features a variety of jazz arrangements which harken back to the original film's version. In addition, the film ends with a reprise of the Academy Award-winning song "Windmills of Your Mind" sung by Sting. Throughout the film, segments are used of a song by Nina Simone called "Sinnerman" (from the album Pastel Blues, 1965). Mostly the non-vocal parts are used (hand-clapping and piano riffs), but in the final scenes, where Crown returns to the scene of the crime, Simone sings "Oh sinnerman, where are you gonna run to?" Track listing 1."Windmills of Your Mind" – Sting 2."Sinnerman" – Nina Simone 3."Everything (...Is Never Quite Enough)" – Wasis Diop 4."Caban La Ka Kratchie" – Georges Fordant 5."Black & White X 5" – Bill Conti 6."Never Change" – Bill Conti 7."Meet Ms. Banning" – Bill Conti 8."Goodnight/Breaking & Entering" – Bill Conti 9."Glider Pt. 1" – Bill Conti 10."Glider Pt. 2" – Bill Conti 11."Cocktails" – Bill Conti 12."Quick Exit" – Bill Conti Reception The film made $69,305,181 at the U.S. box office and a further $55,000,000 in other territories, totaling $124,305,181 worldwide.3 The film received generally positive reviews. Based on 99 reviews collected by Rotten Tomatoes, the film has an overall approval rating from critics of 70%, with an average score of 6.4/10.12 Sequel A sequel has long been in development hell. In January 2007, it was reported that the sequel would be a loose remake of the 1964 film Topkapi.13 Brosnan said in January 2009 that Paul Verhoeven was attached to direct the film.14 In 2010, Verhoeven said he had left the project due to script changes and a change in the regime.15 In the April 2014 edition of Empire, John McTiernan revealed he had written a script for the sequel whilst in prison, called Thomas Crown and the Missing Lioness.16 References 1.^ Jump up to: a b Luksic, Jim (August 6, 1999). "BROSNAN, RUSSO ARE REMAKE'S CROWN JEWELS". Dayton Daily News. Retrieved 31 July 2012. 2.Jump up ^ Smith, Christopher (August 12, 1999). "At the Movies". Bangor Daily News, The Scene. Retrieved 31 July 2012. 3.^ Jump up to: a b "The Thomas Crown Affair (1999)". Box Office Mojo. Internet Movie Database. Retrieved July 12, 2011. 4.Jump up ^ "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy: Simon Jones". Tvparty.com. Retrieved 2015-11-02. 5.^ Jump up to: a b Pacheo, Patrick (1999-08-01). "Art of the Con". Pbfiles.t35.com. Retrieved 2007-02-24. 6.Jump up ^ Bond, Jeff (August 1999). "Brosnan uses his Bond clout to remake Thomas Crown Affair". EON Magazine. Retrieved 2007-02-24. 7.Jump up ^ Cercel, Elif (1999-08-09). "Interview with John McTiernan, Director, 'The Thomas Crown Affair'". Adobe Premiere World. Retrieved 2007-02-24. 8.Jump up ^ "Creating The World of Thomas Crown". Pbfiles.t35.com. Retrieved 2007-02-24. 9.Jump up ^ "Thomas Knauff". Records.fai.org. Retrieved 2007-02-24. 10.Jump up ^ "Hall of Fame biographies". Soaringmuseum.org. Retrieved 2007-02-24. 11.Jump up ^ "World Collection". World Collection. Retrieved 2015-11-02. 12.Jump up ^ "The Thomas Crown Affair (1999)". Rotten Tomatoes. Flixster. Retrieved February 12, 2015. 13.Jump up ^ Martindale, Stone (January 26, 2007). "Pierce Brosnan: Thomas Crown in The Topkapi Affair". Monsters and Critics. Archived from the original on July 12, 2011. Retrieved July 12, 2011. 14.Jump up ^ Fischer, Paul (January 20, 2009). "Brosnan offers Topkapi update". Moviehole. Archived from the original on July 12, 2011. Retrieved July 12, 2011. 15.Jump up ^ Rosenberg, Adam (April 15, 2010). "Exclusive: Paul Verhoeven No Longer Attached To Direct 'The Thomas Crown Affair 2'". Movies Blog. MTV. Archived from the original on July 12, 2011. Retrieved July 12, 2011. 16.Jump up ^ 1 Archived April 29, 2014, at the Wayback Machine. External links Official website The Thomas Crown Affair at the Internet Movie Database The Thomas Crown Affair at AllMovie The Thomas Crown Affair at Box Office Mojo Category:1999 films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by John McTiernan Category:American film remakes Category:American crime films Category:American films Category:1990s crime films Category:Heist films Category:Film scores by Bill Conti Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Museums in popular culture Category:United Artists films Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films